


The Saga of Darren and Debbie

by LiteraryScribeT



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, The Cirque du Freak, the saga of darren shan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryScribeT/pseuds/LiteraryScribeT
Summary: Darren Shan was able to live a peaceful, normal life as his past self hoped he would. Now an adult and after sharing The Saga of Darren Shan with the world as a bestselling author, he wishes to live out his days peacefully with his only motivation for it all. That is of course, his beloved Debbie Hemlock. Thanks to their intertwined fates and eternal bond, they found their way back to each other. They can finally be together in the way they always dreamed. There's no vampires, no freaks, no DesTiny. It's just Darren and Debbie, and the new saga that is their daily lives happy and in love. This is a modern day re-imagining of their relationship and what could've been, had things not ended the way they did in their past lives.
Relationships: Debbie Hemlock/Darren Shan
Kudos: 4





	1. The Saga Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved Darren and Debbie's relationship in the original series, and while I appreciate Darren's creative decisions, I really wanted to see more of them as an adult couple. Therefore, I present this new saga to you in short segments. I hope you will come to find joy from their love as I do. Ty!

Darren is approached by a tall man, towering over him from several feet above. He knows that a reasonable man would flee, but something about this man feels nostalgic, and keeps his feet grounded. The man smiles at him and gives him a bow before he speaks. “Master Shan, forgive me if I startled you, but I am here to carry out my promise to an old friend. Please accept these. It was his hope that you would carry forth this knowledge. All the best, Master Shan.”

Darren stares at the stack of journals in the man’s hands cautiously, but after a moment, he takes them into his own. They seem old and are slightly tattered, but upon opening one, he confirms that the ink is still clear inside and appears as a fancier script than he’s used to. There are twelve journals in total, and each seems to chronicle a new event as they cover nearly ten years of content. It presents as quite the saga. “What are these Sir? Who is it that sent them?” Darren returns his gaze back to the man but is surprised to find he has disappeared. He looks around, certain he’d be able to catch sight of where he’d gone, but the streets are empty.

“How odd.” Darren finds the man’s behavior rather strange but shrugs it off. He’d only come out to buy milk at his mother’s request, and if he wants to live another day, he knows he’d best get on with it. He has half a mind to toss the journals that mean nothing to him, but something in the back of his mind tells him he’d regret it and that they may prove useful later.

Later that night Darren sits in his room and decides to inspect the journals more closely. The title reads: The Saga of Darren Shan. It talks of vampires, freaks, and mischievous deities. It all seems rather childish at first, but as Darren reads, he feels a sense of nostalgia and can’t deny that many names are familiar to him, namely Annie. However, one name stands out above the rest and makes his heart flutter. “Debbie….” With just an utter of her name, a new saga begins.


	2. Eternal Bond

It’s been five years since Darren was given those journals, and in just five years, Darren’s life has changed in ways he’d never imagined. He’s just recently graduated from university with a Master’s in Creative Writing and Literature, he’s moved to America and he’s just been named a New York Time’s Best-Selling Author. Although it’s been three years since he published The Saga of Darren Shan back home in the United Kingdom, where it received critical acclaim, only in the past several months has it crossed the pond to gain recognition in the United States.

While convenient for the sake of touring and taking part in the various signing events his publisher has scheduled for the launch, that was not his motivation for moving here. No, his reasons were far more selfish and hopeful, but they were his own and he has no regrets. For these past few months have been the happiest of his life, and to think it all began with a book signing.

“Darren!” A woman comes running towards his table. “I’m sorry, did you wait long?”

Darren stands rather clumsily and hurries around to pull out her chair. “Not at all, I arrived just minutes ago.” So he says, though he’d been rounding out the hour. He waits for her to settle in her seat and pushes, before returning to his own. “I’ve been enjoying the ambiance.”

“Yes, you do love the ambiance of this café, huh?” She says this with a soft chuckle, and it sends Darren’s heart flying. “It took me longer to grade those papers than I thought.”

“It’s not a problem, I know you work hard. You weren’t voted teacher of the year for nothing. Your kids love you I’m sure. Of course, I love you too, you know?” He says sweetly.

Debbie flashes a bright smile, making her beautiful dark skin glow radiantly. Her soft chocolate eyes look fondly upon him as she takes his hand and says, “Mhm, you always have.”


End file.
